Po Town
Po Town (Japanese: ポータウン Pō Town) is a town situated on Ula'ula Island of the Alola region. It is occupied by Team Skull and houses their base of operations, the Shady House. Places of interest Shady House Shady House is the base of Team Skull, a dilapidated mansion at the far end of Po Town, where Guzma also stays from time to time. Pokémon Center As the Pokémon Center, like the rest of Po Town, is occupied by Team Skull, no operational Poké Mart, Pokémon Center Café, or PC can be found there. A will, however, offer to heal the player's Pokémon for 10 whenever she's asked to. After the player has become , the Grunt, along with her cohort, will offer to sell them a Skull Tank and Team Skull Cap . If the player purchases the clothing, the two Grunts will leave the Pokémon Center, leaving it with no more functional use. |''Custom''|||10,000}} Demographics Pokémon Sun and Moon The population of Po Town is 23. Team Skull primarily inhabits the Shady House and the main road leading to it, with all other buildings being abandoned and inaccessible. Items by the pool, after defeating Guzma|US=yes|UM=yes|display=Full Restore ×2}} Royce for 5,000 after defeating him, after defeating Guzma (daily)|US=yes|UM=yes}} Zygarde Cube |Su=yes|M=yes|display=Zygarde Cell}} |Su=yes|M=yes|display=Zygarde Cell}} Totem Stickers Trainers After defeating Guzma in the Shady House, none of the s will battle the player (unless mentioned otherwise), acting as if they had already been defeated. Pokémon Sun and Moon 150px|Team Skull Grunt||1,088|1|167|Spinarak|♂|34|None}} 150px|Team Skull Grunt||1,088|1|088A|Grimer|♂|34|None}} 150px|Team Skull Grunt||1,120 Double Battle with the following Grunt|1|020A|Raticate|♀|35|None}} 150px|Team Skull Grunt||1,120 Double Battle with the previous Grunt|1|042|Golbat|♀|35|None}} 150px|Team Skull Grunt||1,088|2|753|Fomantis|♂|34|None|757|Salandit|♂|34|None}} 150px|Team Skull Grunt||1,120|1|767|Wimpod|♀|35|None}} Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Royce can be battled once per day. 150px|Team Skull Grunt||1,152|1|167|Spinarak|♂|36|None}} 150px|Team Skull Grunt||1,152|1|568|Trubbish|♂|36|None}} 150px|Team Skull Grunt||1,184|1|096|Drowzee|♂|37|None}} 150px|Team Skull Grunt||1,184 Double Battle with the following Grunt|1|020A|Raticate|♀|37|None}} 150px|Team Skull Grunt||1,184 Double Battle with the previous Grunt|1|042|Golbat|♀|37|None}} 150px|Team Skull Grunt||1,184|2|023|Ekans|♂|37|None|757|Salandit|♂|37|None}} 150px|Team Skull Grunt||1,184|2|753|Fomantis|♀|37|None|747|Mareanie|♀|37|None}} 150px|Team Skull Grunt||1,280|1|559|Scraggy|♂|40|None}} 150px|Office Worker|Royce|1,600|2|605|Elgyem|♂|40|None|375|Metang||40|None|36=ノブユキ|37=Nobuyuki}} Layout In the anime Po Town first appeared in SM115, where Team Skull watched a television broadcast of the press conference announcing the Alola League at the Shady House prior to Guzma's arrival. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Po Town debuted in the . Gladion traveled there after being made a Team Skull Enforcer by Guzma. Shortly after arriving, Gladion was attacked by Plumeria and a group of s, who wanted to see if he was skilled enough for the job. Though Gladion proved himself during the battle, his negative attitude angered Plumeria to the point where she refused to accept him as a true member of Team Skull. When Plumeria told Gladion to follow her, Gladion complied, but was momentarily distracted when a Core jumped past him. Later, Ilima, Lana, Kiawe, Mallow, Acerola, and Hau arrived in Po Town to have a talk with Team Skull. Guzma, appearing on the Shady House's balcony, seemed amused by the suggestion, and accepted the offer to talk, if the group could get into the house first. At that moment, the Trial Captains and Hau found themselves surrounded by a group of Ultra Beasts. The three beasts proceeded to easily best their opponents, but when Guzma noticed that the Captains' Pokémon were still hanging on, he revealed a and had it open more Ultra Wormholes to summon more beasts. The group was saved by Gladion, who used his to fight the Ultra Beasts, which it did with ease due to its status as a Pokémon specifically created to fight them. Afterward, Guzma was kidnapped by a , which dragged him into an Ultra Wormhole with it. The other beasts then broke out of Po Town's barrier, proceeding to cause havoc on the rest of Ula'ula. Trivia * This is the only city or town in Alola where the background music doesn't change depending on the time of day. * In Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, one of the Team Skull Grunts found here says that he's from Kalos. Name origin Category:Sun and Moon locations Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations Category:Towns Category:Villainous team bases de:Po’u es:Pueblo Po fr:Kokohio it:Poh ja:ポータウン zh:魄鎮